Floops Fooglies
by JD-HIV
Summary: NOT ANGST! Fegan actually gets along with his father... but is he being abused other wise? I dunno yet...
1. Birthday Clay

Floops Fooglies

Discclamer: Again.... I OWN NOTHING... NODDA... NIENTAE!

Rating: Uh... G I guess... maybe PG for bad spelling... LOL

The ten year old boy sat on his bed with his little ball of clay, wondering what to do with it. For his tenth birthday, his father Semore Floop gave him the clay. He took it out of the container, but just stared at it. He didn't want to mess it up, it looked so perfect the way it was. All of a sudden his father came into the room and sat on his bed next to him and frowned.

"Fegan. Your sapposed to play with it, not stare at it." Semore laughed. Fegan looked up at him blankly. "Here let me show you." He took the clay and molded it into a funny looking blue elephant. Fegan laughed at the silly excuse for an animal and took it from his dad.

"I can do better than that!" He said,

"Oh yeah, prove it!" Semore said back, jokingly. Fegan took the clay and sculpted it into a funny looking creature. "Now, what it that?" Semore asked.

"Its... a... Fooglie!"

"A fooglie?"

"Yeah, Its a fooglie, and when I'm older I'm going to make my own T.V. show and show the world." He said. "It'll be number one!"

"I'm sure it will be." He said, rubbing his sons hair, messing it up and went downstairs to make dinner.

"Will you put that clay down and eat your supper?" Semore asked. "Your soup is getting cold."

"I can't sculpt fingers!" Fegan complained. "I can make thumbs, but I can't make fingers!"

"Then make a hand with only thumbs!" His dad said, "After you eat." Fegan didn't listen to his dad. Instead he made a hand of thumbs. He looked at it, but it didn't look right. He took the thumbs and plaised them in different areas so that it looked like a person. "Is that another Fooglie?" Fegan shook his head.

"No this... this is... a... thumb thumb!"

"Your a strange kid you know that!" Semore laughed. "Probably get that from your mother." Fegan looked up at his father at the mention of his mother.

"Dad, where is mom? And don't tell me she's sleeping, because I'm a little old to believe that!" Fegan thought about it a moment. "Mums in heaven isn't she?" Semore nodded. "Is it because of me?" Fegan asked, eating a spoon full of his now cold soup and wincing.

"No! Fegan don't you ever say that!"

"Uncle Marti told me... He said she died and it was all my fault."

"Then why did you ask me what happened to her?"

"Because... I guess I just needed to hear it from you."

"Its not your fault Fegan. Don't you go blambing yourself for that."

"When did she die?" Semore sighed.

"Ten years, today." Fegan nodded sadly and finished his soup. "May I go to my room? I want to make some more Fooglies." Semore nodded and Fegan took off up the stairs.

TBC.... Sry Its late, I'm tired and I got school tommorow.... lol... not fun.... PLZ R&R!


	2. Cereal Problems

Floop's Fooglies

Fegan lay on his bed looking at the ceiling, the clay sat forgotten on his side dresser.

'Mum died because of me.' He thought. 'I know dad said she didn't, but I know better.' He looked around the dark room and turned onto his side. 'Why doesn't dad hate me? I thought he loved her. Why wouldn't he hate me for taking her away from him.' He felt hot tears start running down his face and cried himself to sleep.

The next morning Fegan woke up and looked around his room. He didn't act disappointed around his dad but he was still disappointed that no one had shown up to his birthday yesterday. He had invited all the kids in his class and none of them came. Not even his grandma came. Uncle Marti had come the morning before to say happy birthday, but that was it. Fegan sat up and whipped that dry tears off his face and put on his blue and white-stripped pants. He remembered what the kids at school had said about them when he had first got them. They called him a freak and said he belonged in the circus. He didn't care about that. They could think what they want, he liked them, and his dad said that they suited his personality, bright and funny. He wasn't like that at school though. There he was quiet and shy. Most of the teachers thought he was def, and all the students think he's retarded, but they just didn't understand that he just wasn't like them.

Fegan pulled on his black dress shirt and purple vest and ran downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table and waited for his dad to hand him his bowl of cereal.

"Dad, why am I so different?" He asked his dad as he put the bowl in front of him. Semore didn't know what to say. Fegan looked at his dad expectantly as he put some of the cereal in his mouth and cringed. "Why did you buy this cereal?" Semore sighed at the change in topic. He really didn't know what to say to his first question.

"Because you asked me to buy it!" He laughed.

"When I'm older I'm going to make my own cereal and it will taste really good, and everyone will buy it!" Semore laughed and ruffled his hair.

"And what will you call this all mighty famous cereal?" Semore asked. Fegan thought a moment.

"Floop Loops!" Semore laughed.

"I think that's illegal, its to close to fruit loops!" Fegan thought again.

"Then I'll just call them Floops!" Semore laughed again, and shook his head.

"Come on, eat your cereal!" Fegan suffered through the rest of the cereal and made a note to himself to throw away the box later so he won't have to eat anymore of it and took off to school.

TBC... Please RR


	3. Spoken For

Floop Castle: 2001

"Minion!" Floop watched as the little boy known as Juni yelled into the intercom in his voice. "Please report to the robotics lab, we have hug problems with the robots." There was a slight pause before Juni started again. "A problem Mr. Minion, as in Mucho Grande problemo!" Fegan raised an eyebrow as Juni turned off the mic.

"Ok, he'll know that's not me." Juni looked at him.

"How?"

"I'm dumb… I don't know any other language other than English." Juni shrugged.

"He'll still come." He said, "Now hide." They all hid as Minion came funning into the room.

"Floop!" Minion said. "Where are you?"

"Minion!" Juni said, once again in Floops voice. Minion turned around and looked at Juni.

"What are you doing? Your supposed to be in line with the others!" Minion said, thinking that he was one of the robots disguising his voice.

"You're supposed to be in line with the others." Minion tilted his head in confusion.

"Stop that!"

"Stop that!"

"Stop that at once!"

Stop that, at once!"

"Stop that! Right now!" Juni raised an eyebrow.

"Or what?" Minion saw Juni glance over his shoulder and turned around and came face to face with Gregorio, Juni's father.

"You got quite the talented boy!" He said, and looked over to see Ingrid stand up from where ever she was hiding. "Can I offer some kind of truce in exchange for your daughter?"

"Spoken for!" Said Carmen as she came up too.

"Oh, I didn't see you there… Didn't see her there!" He said. Gregorio grabbed him by the collar and brought him closer to him so that they were almost nose to nose.

"No one crosses the line when it comes to family!" He said, as he slammed him down on the chair of the mutation device as Fegan began reversing it back after turning Gregorio back. Gregorio began molding clay as Fegan stood up and pulled some clay out of his pocket. Gregorio finished and showed Fegan for his approval.

"Promising!" He said.

"You couldn't!" Minion said, as Fegan handed him the button. Gregorio took the button and looked at him.

"No." A wave of relief washed over him. "But you can!" He made Minion push down the button. "Don't let go!" He said, as they all left. Minion looked down at the button.

"Fools!" He said. 'They just proved to be that it can be reversed.' He thought as he let go of the button.

TBC... Sry ran out of time, Plz... RR


	4. Good Teachings

Floop's Fooglies IV

Fegan looked back at Gregorio and Ingred and smiled.

"The only way to stop the robots is to get down to the control room and hope that their programs have not been programmed." He said happily.

"What if they are?" Gregorio asked.

"Then there's no one on earth who can stop them!" He said smiling before realizing what he said and frowned. "One at a time!" Fegan took of down the hall fallowed by Carmen and Juni. Fegan saw the turn coming up and warned Carman and Juni.

"Left, Left, Left, Left, Left, Left, Left, Left, That way!" He said pointing at the entrance. He turned around expecting to see Gregorio and Ingred behind them, but saw nothing. "Wait, where's mom and dad?" He asked confused. He looked over at Juni. "Come on, I'll see if I can find them on the cameras!" He said, and ran into the control room. He quickly pushed a button for the cameras and gasped. "Your doppelgangers have them!"

"Can you shut them down from here?" Fegan pushed another button.

"Its too late!" He said, as all the screens said "Too late!" on them. Carmen rolled her eyes. 'Talk about stating the obvious!' she thought.

"Can't you fix them?" Carmen asked.

"I can't just take five hundred brains out! That could take weeks!" Carmen smiled.

"Just two words!" She said.

"A binary switch!" He said, an imaginary light bulb coming on in his head.

"So they would define right as wrong..." Carmen said.

"And wrong as right!" Fegan finished. Carmen and Juni ran towards the door. "But its not that simple!"

"Do what you can! We'll come back for you later!" Carmen said, and ran out the door.

"Teach them to be good!" Juni said and ran after his sister.

Fegan looked down at the control panel and pushed a random button and looked up at the screen to see himself and jumped. "No.." He said and shook his head. He sighed. "This could take a while!" He said, taking off his robe and draped it over the back of the chair. He started pushing buttons trying to figure out what to do. He started muttering in frustration. "God. How?... How? I'll have to teach them. Shaped by environment, man..." He gasped as he remembered. "Of course!" He said, mentally slapping himself. He pushed three buttons and turned on the screen to the main room. He watched as the children screamed and ran toward Juni and his family, but instead of attacking them, they attacked Mr. Lisp, Mrs. Gradanko and Minion. He smiled and put his robe back on and walked to the main room. He leaned on the door as Juni and everyone tried to figure out what had happened. Juni saw Fegan standing in the doorway and walked up to him.

"So what did you teach them?" Fegan smiled and bent over so that he was Juni's height, so that he wouldn't look so domineering.

"It's not what I can teach the children... but you have taught me!" He said and smiled. "You won today, Juni, and not because you were the biggest or the strongest. But because you were pure of heart." He said pointing to his chest. "And of mind!" He laughed as he tapped his head with is finger. "And now the robots have learned that as well." He paused a moment. "Thank you!" He said, ruffling Juni's hair like his father used to do to his when he was younger. Juni nodded and went over to Carmen who was currently walking toward their parents.

Fegan smiled as he watched how happy Juni and Carmen where with there parents and suddenly felt home sick. He hadn't seen his father in four years, ever since he moved to the U.S. He had invited his dad to come with him, but he politely denied and said something about Scottish land. Fegan looked over at the children and shook his head.

"Children!" They all looked at him. "You can stop now!" They all gathered around Fegan and hugged him, pulling him to the ground. Gregorio laughed and told the children to get off him, and they all did what they were told. Gregorio walked up to Fegan and helped him up.

"Come on, we have to de-mutate the other secret agents!" Gregorio put his arm around Fegan who shrunk away from him so he put his arm down and shrugged.

"Come on..." Fegan said, and headed down toward the dungeon.

TBC… I'm bringing his father back into the picture…so… keep your pants on… unless your Alan Cumming in which case… uh… N/M… Anyway Plz RR


End file.
